Fire Emblem: The Wizarding War
by Gryffindor97
Summary: Byleth, a Professor from the Garreg Mach Monastery's Officer's Academy, was invited to protect and teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he wasn't the only one. Heroes of the Outrealms were also invited to help assist Dumbledore as the Dark Lord Voldemort draws closer to returning, and Harry Potter; the boy who lived, is in mortal danger.


**Note from the Author**

**Hello everyone. To answer everyone's questions: No, I'm not dead i simply had to take a break from fanfiction, and let me be honest, that was one long break. I know I don't really have any real good excuse for being gone, but if you've lived the life I'm living right now you'd know what i mean.**

**During my time away a LOT of things happened. between searching for apartments, new car, and a good job to pay for all that, as well as starting my own sets of novels, its been crazy. On top of all that, all the ideas i had for the crossovers had run completely dry. I'm sorry to those that were looking forward to some updates to the Harry Potter X Walking Dead crossover, and many more, but unfortunately it had to get shut down. **

**all is not lost though. As many people know, E3 2019 had just passed, and a game i have been looking forward to since the Switch's release comes out in a month, and that is Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Fire Emblem is one of my absolute favorite Nintendo franchises, and what better way to get hyped than to cross it over with Harry Potter, since it is one of my all time favorite childhood stories (aren't they everyone's at this point?)**

**So, without further ado, let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

Prologue: Premonitions

[Fodlan]

[Byleth]

"That will be all for tonight." I told my students as I sat behind my desk while the students left for the night.

"See you tomorrow, Professor!" One student said as he shut the door behind him.

I smiled contently as I read over the reports each of the students had given me earlier during the day. It had been some time since the war ended between the three kingdoms, and since then it's been fairly quiet. Not even mere bandit raids were enough to keep the Academy's troops rallied.

Still, it felt good to finally be at peace, though it did come at a terrible cost. Many of my students were killed in battle, and some of them I had called them friends.

While I knew that I couldn't change the past, I could still use their sacrifices to better shape the future, so that Fodlan could live in an everlasting era of peace and prosperity.

"Still brooding, I see." Sothis said as she appeared beside me.

I chuckled. "It's that obvious, huh?" I asked as I turned to her.

She shrugged. "Well, you're only human, so I can't really blame you." She said as she wandered around my desk. "Looks like things sure picked up here after the war."

I nodded in agreement as I placed the quill into the ink bottle, resting my head on my hand by the chin.

"What is it?" Sothis asked.

"I've just been thinking about the legends." I said. "The legends of the Outrealms. There are probably many worlds like ours, and they've all gone through terrible wars. Makes me wonder why these wars even start."

"War never changes, Byleth." Sothis said. "You told me that once one day, remember? It's what you teach these students here, even now."

I nodded. "The question is...will my teachings be enough?"

Suddenly my head felt heavy, and I felt an immense excruciating pain.

"Byleth? Byleth, what's wrong?" I heard Sothis cry out as I started seeing visions. I saw a large castle, with young children running through the halls with books in their hands, and their robes outlined in four different colors. I saw men shrouded in black cloaks attacking it, with their faces covered in skull shaped masks, led by a man with complete pale white skin, and small snake-like slits where his nose should be. Then I saw a boy, who looked no older than seventeen, standing against the group with a short thin stick in his hand, behind him stood people with the same weapon.

_What is this?_ I thought.

Then I saw myself standing among them, surrounded by those I never thought I'd ever stand by: the heroes of the Outrealms.

Finally the vision faded away, and I found myself sitting at my desk, with Sothis standing right beside me with her hand on my shoulder, looking rather worried.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." I said, breathing heavily. "A vision of some kind."

"I saw it too." She said. "What you saw was a premonition."

"A premonition?" I asked.

She nodded. "Visions of the future." She explained. "That was no ordinary one either. The things you saw are unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"Where did this come from?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but this looks serious." She said. "You should speak with the headmaster."

"That won't be necessary I'm afraid." Someone said at the classroom doors. I looked over to see a man in a long purple cloak, with a long white beard going past his chest, and small golden glasses.

"Who are you? State your business here!" I said, standing up and reaching for my sword.

"There is nothing to fear here. I bring no harm." He said calmly. "I've come to make a proposition."

"It's kind of odd, coming all the way here to do just that." Sothis muttered.

"Who are you?" I demanded the old man.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore." The old man said. "I am a headmaster myself."

"A headmaster? Of what academy?" I asked.

He smiled. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said, almost proudly.

"Never heard of it." I said.

"I'm not surprised. No one from your world would have." He said.

"My world?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm not from this world. I come from another. A world very unlike this one."

"He's an Outrealmer." Sothis said.

"You said you had a proposition for me." I reminded Dumbledore. "State it."

He nodded. "My world...it's in danger, you see." He said. "A dark wizard known as Voldemort could return at any moment, and when he does it will spell chaos and strife not on;y for my world, but yours as well."

"You say "returned". He got away?" I asked.

"I can't say. His disappearance is...most unusual." He replied. "When he attempted to murder a baby boy, no older than a year old, somehow a spell he had used to kill him rebounded, and he lost all of his power. For many years many people believed the Dark Lord was dead, but there have been signs recently that he may yet return, stronger than ever."

"And you need my help with defeating him?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, though if you could do that it would help tremendously." He said. "I only came to ask you, and several others for help in protecting Hogwarts."

"What could be so special about his school?" Sothis asked.

"What would you ask of me?" I asked, ignoring Sothis.

"Perhaps a role as a teacher?" He suggested. "From what I hear from some of the students here, you seem to be quite the legend of this fine Academy."

"What could I possibly teach at this school of yours?" I asked. "This is an academy of warfare and tactics."

"Yes, and I suppose those kinds of things could be useful if a war ever broke out, don't you think?" He asked.

"How do you know if it will?" I countered.

Dumbledore smiled. "You remind me of another professor from my world." He said. "I will be by the Outrealm Gate tomorrow morning. If you wish to come, you are welcome to meet me there. If not, it was a pleasure to meet you, Byleth."

I watched him carefully as he left the classroom before sitting down on my chair, thinking about everything he's said.

"I don't like that look, Byleth." Sothis said.

"Think about it, Sothis, an Outrealmer coming here to this world asking for help." I said. "This is a rare occasion."

"What if he's lying about this whole Voldemort thing?" She asked.

I shook my head. "He wasn't. I could tell."

She shook her head in defeat. "You do realize that if you do go, I can't be there to save you. My power is limited to this world alone. If you or someone else dies..."

"I know, they'll be gone forever." I said. "I understand, Sothis."

"So what will you do?" She asked.

I sighed. "Ill sleep on this." I said, standing up, straightening up my desk before leaving the classroom. "Goodnight, Sothis."

"Goodnight." She replied halfheartedly before vanishing in thin air, leaving me walking alone in the dark corridors of the academy.

So many things swam in my head as I walked. The premonition, Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Voldemort, all of it. Part of me believed it couldn't be real, but the things the old man said weren't the kinds of things we've ever heard before.

If Dumbledore was right, then his world isn't the only realm in danger.


End file.
